Gabe Diddlebock
by Jesoraptor
Summary: Gabe had never thought much about why he didn't look anything like his golden-haired parents and siblings. But now a shocking revelation will turn his world upside down. Many of you may recognize this guy as Phil Dunphy from Modern Family. But it is the only picture with a guy that has black hair that I have so, he will be representing Bob Diddlebock! What a great honor!
1. Summary Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie or the characters. I want to though.**

**A/N: This is my first story-longer author's note next time, I promise, but for now, REVIEW!**

**Prologue: my sad inability to come up with a title for the prologue **

** Gabe had never really thought much about how he looked so different from his golden-haired, blue-eyed parents and siblings. So what happens when he finds out that the reason he is so unlike anyone in his family is because they may not be his actual full "family."**


	2. Genetics

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the GLC characters, and I never will.**

**A/N: Chapter 1 was just a prologue/ summary, this is my first story ever so wish me good luck! Also, just to clear this, this story takes place while Amy is pregnant with the 5th baby. I'm sorry that it is so short, but I do try really hard. Please leave reviews that are either positive, or constructive. Thank you to everyone that reads this! **

**CHAPTER 2: Genetics**

It was a normal Tuesday afternoon in the Duncan family household. Gabe Duncan, (the youngest son) was watching TV. Bob Duncan (his dad) came walking in from the kitchen. He had a slice of pizza in one hand, and was trying to keep a look out for Amy with his other. Taking this to his advantage, Gabe made a remark to his father.

"Hey Dad, whatcha got there? Seems to me like you might need to take it a little easy on the pizza, I hear that the owner says he's going to close down the parlor!"

Bob turned at his son with a look of annoyance and replied,

"Well Gabe, if he closes the pizza parlor, then we won't have anywhere to go to when your mother makes her _famous casserole!"_

_ "_Dinner's ready! Guess what it is!" Amy poked her head out of the kitchen door. A smell wafted into the living room and Bob and Gabe both cringed.

"Casserole." Bob and Gabe said in unison. At this Gabe mocked a person retching into a bucket. Nobody liked their mother's home cooking. Everything always ended up either burnt, or somehow on the ceiling. Her casserole was the worst though. It was a mixture of all the failures she had created put into a pan and baked in the oven. They both got up and trudged into the kitchen. The table was set and Charlie was dropping her food on the floor mouthing the word "yucky" while Amy cleaned it up. Gabe couldn't help but smile at his little sister. He had taught her well. They sat down and Amy called Teddy and PJ. When they entered the kitchen, they cringed also and tried to obscure the fact that they were breathing through there mouths.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Amy asked as she spooned food onto everybody's plates.

"Mine was fine," said Teddy. She choked a little while shoving tuna, macaroni, and whatever else down her throat. "Spencer got me chocolates just because, and, I got an A+ on my life skills test!" Teddy squealed and leaned back, an indicator that she was done.

"Well that's nice. What about you Bob? Did you have fun takin' out them bugs?" Amy playfully hit him in the stomach.

"No not really. Well, I guess it was ok."

"That's it. Ok, that's all you GOT?"

"Amy, just please sit down."

"No Bob. I will NOT sit down. What about I had an EXTRAVAGENT day, or a SUPERB day, or even an IT COULD'VE BEEN BETTER BUT I LIVED THROUGH IT DAY!"

"Fine," Bob rubbed his forehead and rolled his eyes. "My day could've been better but I lived through it."

"There ya go! Doesn't that feel better?" Amy hit him on the stomach again.

"Yes honey it feels much better."

"Now, PJ! What did you do today?"

"I went to school, went to the bathroom, ate lunch, went to the bathroom, came home, went to the bathro-"

"Please, no more bathroom sweetie."

"But, when I have to go I have to go!"

Gabe choked on a piece of casserole in his mouth and snickered. "She meant no more talking about it while telling us what you did."

"Oh. I knew that!" PJ smiled and nodded his head in a cheesy way while Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Nimrod." Gabe mumbled.

"GABREIAL DUNCAN, GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"But why?"

"Because you called your brother a rude name while we are trying to have a nice family dinner together!"

"One more chance?" Gabe knew better then to listen to his mother when she said go to his room. It always ended in disaster and something about being a terrible mother.

"Alright. But no more name calling. Understand me?"

"Yes mom."

"Good." Amy sat down and nodded her head in approval. The table was completely silent until Teddy decided to speak up.

"So guys, guess what we learned about in science today!"

"What sweetie?" Amy said while she eyed Gabe.

"Genetics! Isn't that cool? We learned why people get blue eyes or red hair or black hair and green eyes… all that cool stuff!"

"Wait, did you purposely mention black hair and green eyes as a reference to me?" Gabe asked.

"What? No! I mean, it was just an example… I mean… um… well…" Teddy trailed off as she cocked her head and truly examined her brother. Then she carefully eyed her parents who had curious looks on their faces, actually seeing for the first time how genetically different Gabe was from everyone else. "How do two blonde blue-eyed people get three blonde blue-eyed kids, and an oddball that has black hair green eyes?" Teddy thought to herself. "I guess it just came to me and I used it as an example. I mean is using your hair color and eye color a threat or considered rude to a boy?" Teddy said out loud to Gabe.

"I thought Gabe was secretly a girl!" PJ remarked.

"What? Where did you here that? I'm definitely not a girl, last time I checked." Gabe looked down and Amy yelled at him.

"Well, I remember. Mom told me you were a girl." Teddy and Gabe choked, Bob spit pop everywhere, and Amy eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of her skull.

"Mommy." Charlie called.

"Yes sweetie."

"Is Gabe my sister now? Gabe girly like me?"

"Um, no sweetie, he uh, um, oh no…"

"Why would you say that PJ?" Said Bob. Amy jumped up, pushed past Teddy at the table, and ran upstairs. Bob, Teddy, PJ, and Gabe could hear Amy slam the bathroom door, and then they heard the unmistakable sound of her hurling into the toilet.

"Eww, what's wrong with Mom?" Teddy asked.

"I honestly don't know." Said Bob. PJ and Gabe got up and left the table to go downstairs and play video games.

"It might have something to do with what I said to Gabe about his hair and eyes, but that still doesn't explain the fact why Mom is gefftenrhg swvhik ugpstwafrs."

Teddy had just shoved a piece of chocolate cake into her mouth. Since Bob talked with his mouthful all the time, he knew exactly what Teddy was saying. Right then Gabe walked back into the kitchen with a puzzled look.

"Dad, I was wondering, why do I have black hair? I mean, it would be ok but everyone else has blonde hair!"

"Gabe. We have other problems right now. Go downstairs with PJ and play video games. We will figure this out later."

"Ok Dad." Gabe went back downstairs and Bob resumed the conversation with Teddy.

"I know Teddy. I know. I'm still trying to figure stuff out,"

"Wgejll goof lugk!"

Teddy swallowed what was left of the cake in her mouth.

"Sorry. Good luck trying to figure things out with mom. She's not the talkie type when it comes to things she doesn't like. And apparently she doesn't like something. Then again it could just be the casserole. Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No. I would have you, but I think there is something that your mother isn't telling me."

"How do you know that?"

"Please Teddy. I have been married to your mother for almost 20 years. I have learned enough to tell when she is hiding something."

Teddy shrugs her shoulders and puts another piece of cake in her mouth.

"Suit yourself. I'll be in my room with my headphones on if it turns out Mom isn't hiding anything."

Bob muttered blatantly after Teddy. She left the kitchen with a hint of a smile and mouthed the words "Good Luck" to him. "Ok." He told himself. "I know Amy's not telling me something. Figuring that out was easy." Bob heaved a sigh and rolled his head back. "Now all I have to do is find out some way, to get her to admit it. No problem" Bob said. "This will be easy to."

Boy was he wrong.

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the switch up! I had to re-do my whole story because nothing would have made sense! Hope everyone likes the new version! Just wanted to send a shout-out to Nutmorgan123! Without her I would have never been able to do any of this! She is the one that helped me and made me realize that my story was going nowhere and nothing would have made sense when I finished! Read her stories a piece of perfect and written in red! Thank you Nutmorgan123! REVIEW ME PLEASE!**


	3. The Talk With Gabe

**Disclaimer: Um, let's see. Is copper worth a TV star? Yeah, didn't think so. What about silver? I got nickels, quarters, even rare dimes from Minnesota! No, you don't take those either? Ok. What about paper? Do you take paper products? Literally, my mom took 400 pounds worth of paper to the dump the other day. News paper, blank paper, lined paper, whatever kinda paper you want, we have! No, not paper. Fine. Be selfish like that. I guess I don't own GLC. :,( **

**A/N: nothing new, a bit of a twist, sorry I had to start over, hope you enjoy, AND REVIEW! ;) **

**Chapter 3: The talk with Gabe**

Amy unlocked the bathroom door and walked out. She checked to see if anyone was looking, then ran across the hall to her bedroom. She buried herself under the covers and went to bed. Even thought it was only 5:00 in the afternoon. When she woke up a worried looking family was standing over her, ready to pull back as if she might hurl. Just then Amy feel like she was about to hurl. She took a deep breath and tried to contain her anxious feeling. She put on her mom face and sat up.

"What are you kids doing in my room?"

"Well, mom, we wanted to make sure you were alright. You left the dinner table really sudden and then started puking. And after that you just… went to bed!"

"Yeah mom." Said Gabe and PJ. Teddy was always the kid that did the talking. Unless it came to Gabe at school, then he won hands down.

"I'm sorry sweeties. I guess you were right after all. The casserole really is too delicious for the human body to handle!" Amy put her hand to her forehead and pretended to pass out on her pillow.

"Yeah, well when your done being overly dramatic, we'll be downstairs." Teddy turned and walked out of the room. Then PJ left. Gabe was still standing there, shifting from his heel to his toe, fiddling with something on his pants. Amy sat up again.

"You ok Gabe? Why didn't you go downstairs?"

"Because. I don't know." Gabe sat down and Amy grunted. "Sorry Mom."

"It's ok. Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Kinda. I guess it's about what happened last night at dinner. I got so confused, what happened?"

"Well Gabe, I got up and ran upstairs because I thought I was going to be sick, then I came in here and went to be-." Gabe cut her off.

"I know about that entire scenario mom. I mean what happened before that!" Amy was shocked. Since when did her little trouble maker sound so professional? But that wasn't the point. Amy knew it. She was just trying to avoid the fact that Gabe was catching on.

"Well, I really don't know how to explain. You know PJ is the oddball when it comes to brains," Gabe nodded. "So maybe he just got confused and said something way off topic. Or he could've been thinking of something else and used that as a reference. You also know PJ just says the first thing that pops into his, well, _brain,_" Gabe nodded again. "Maybe he saw Charlie and thought of me bringing her home from the hospital saying it was a girl, instead of you!"

"Yeah, I guess your right." Gabe stood up.

"Oh baby, you know I'm always right." Amy said in an _as a matter of fact _tone. Gabe smiled. He could always count on his mom. No matter how psycho she was or wasn't at the time. He bent down and gave her a hug.

"I love you Mom."

"Aw, I love you to baby." Gabe left the room and Amy re-winded their conversation in her head. "I'm always right." Were the words that kept re-playing in her mind. Over and over and over again, until Amy couldn't stand it. She stifled a scream when she realized what she was right about. Her baby was going to have to find out about everything. Everyone, she was going to have to explain everything to everyone. Not just Gabe anymore…

**Hope you like chapter 3! I now it is really short but sometimes you have to make short chapters in order to create longer chapters! **

_**I created this,**_

_**And this is CRAZY, **_

_**But see that review button?**_

_**Review this maybe!**_

_**If you don't…**_

_**THEN YOUR JUST SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW! **_

_**Shows how bad I am with combining lyrics and creativity! LOL ;) ;) ;) ;) First set is from the song call me maybe, second set is from the chorus of just somebody I used to know!**_


End file.
